


Arrival

by orphan_account



Series: File Folder: Peter's Journey [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Awesome Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Fluff and Angst, Good Peter, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra Peter Parker, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker has ADHD, Peter Parker has PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, don't worry there's a good amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They knew it would be hard taking in and helping a Teenage HYDRA agent.These are a few of the moments, good and bad, they've had seen through transcriptions of FRIDAY's security footage.





	Arrival

_Date: 19 February , 2018_

_File ID: hdb1jfu4hOT2bqj4.2-ts_

_File Name: Arrival_

_File Folder: Peter's Journey_

_Created by:_   _Tony Stark_

_Translation by: Auto-Generated_

 

The scene was an empty hallway in the MedBay (Room Subsection C) for approximately 2 minutes and 17 seconds. Steve and Bucky could be seen, each holding an arm to what seemed to be a young teenage boy, with a mop of matted curly hair. The boy was thrashing, struggling, and screaming in what sounded like some incoherent Russian and probably some more than foul Russian words. 

"ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ! ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ!" The boy screamed, "Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ! ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ!"  _(Auto Translation: "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" and "I'LL KILL YOU! TRAITOR!")_

They finally got him to a nearby hospital bed, locked him down with vibranium cuffs, he still thrashed and pulled, making the skin on his wrists turn red.

Bucky got down eye level with him, "тебе нужно успокоиться. Это заказ. Вы только навредите себе."  _(Auto Translation: "You need to calm down. That is an order. You'll only hurt yourself.")_

The boy slowed is struggling and started huffing breaths, holding them for a few seconds, the releasing, clearly still riled up on adrenaline. 

"ты сейчас спокоен?"  _("Are you calm now?")_

The boy said nothing, he only stared at Bucky's chest. Not maintaining eye contact was a sign of submission, Bucky didn't want to put this kid through more than he had to go through,

"Вы говорите по-английски?"  _("Do you speak English?")_

The boy paused, thinking, "Yes." It was obviously heavily accented English, but English nonetheless.

"You're at the Avengers Compound. You're safe here. It'll be different, probably hard to get used to, but it's a safe place. You'll be staying here for a while. The man that owns this building, Tony Stark, will set up some rules with you."

The boy felt his stomach drop into his feet, "Rules?" He asked, his voice coming out way soft and squeakier than he would've liked.

"Not rules like you're thinking, rules to keep everyone safe." 

The boy stared at Bucky for a moment, then his eyes narrowed, "Why should I trust a traitor?" He spat.

"You don't have to, you'll see for yourself, given time." Bucky rest a hand on the boy's knee but quickly moved back when the boy flinched away. Maybe it was too soon for touch... yeah, definitely too soon.

"Do you have a name?" Bucky asked.

"Peter." 

"Ok, Peter. If you need anything just yell. I'll be not too far down the hall. You can call me James." It was a lie, he'd be two floors up, but FRIDAY would alert him. It was too soon to tell Peter about FRIDAY, it'd most likely make him paranoid. 

Bucky left the room, Peter could be seen struggling against the cuffs every now and then, and even thrashing in fits of anger, but eventually he just stopped. He let a tear that he had been holding in ever since he realized he failed his mission and when his guard finds him, which always happens, he'll be punished for failing _and_ getting detained by the  _Avengers._

A redheaded woman came in and dropped off a tray of food, but he didn't eat it. She came back to get the tray, expecting it to be empty, but she saw it was completely full still.

"вам нужно что-нибудь съесть, вы заболеете."  _("you need to eat something, you'll get sick.")_ Peter just stared. Redhead seemed to understand, and gave him a small sympathetic smile.

"You deserve it, Peter. You're allowed to eat." She spoke, he slowly picked up a green bean, glancing up every now and the redhead. 

"Thank you, Peter." She smiled at him and then left. 

 

_ End of Arrival clip _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
